A bar wound stator for an electric machine includes a stator core that defines a plurality of slots. A plurality of bar-type conductors is disposed within each of the slots. Each slot includes a slot liner disposed between the bar-type conductors and the walls of the slot to insulate between the bar-type conductors and the stator core. The slot liners must not be torn or pushed out of the slots during insertion of the bar-type conductors into the slots.